Contest Of Fame
by Magena Storm
Summary: A girl wanted to be beautiful and get her voice to be heard. Being unable to grab fame or popularity at school she tried out for a contest. A contest that could mean her death. Being betrayed over and over, she can't find herself anymore. However nothing is what it seems when she finds out there's more hidden into the tale. Full Summary inside! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Summary

**_Summit _**

_A girl wanted to be beautiful and get her voice to be heard. Being unable to grab fame or popularity at school she tried out for a contest. A contest that could mean her death. The contest of Fame. _

_Being famous wasn't what she thought it was and finally she knows. Fame is what kills them. All famous people fight to be top and in the end the girl is dropped into a war. _

_Being betrayed over and over, she can't find herself anymore and now being sent to kill another singer she wants to leave. However nothing is what it seems when she finds out there's more hidden into the tale. Is she able to survive or will fame kill her too? _

_This is my personal diary, my life; The Story Of Ivy Thistle Johnson, the poor girl that wanted to be heard and noticed. _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Smoothies, Piggyback Rides, And All Hell Breaking Loose_**

I ducked fast as a smoothie was thrown my way. Why did the Canteen even sell them? Most of the time the smoothies and milkshakes were only bought to throw at me and a nerd whose name is Fred Dickens. Ironic, right? A nerd named Fred and an unwanted named Ivy. Yeah, laughable for me and him.

I never used to be unwanted.. Okay that was a lie! I have always been unwanted, my parents and most of my siblings even made sure I knew it too. Always going on about how I was an accident, getting me in trouble for no reason. Stuff like that.. However it was only recently that they started using violence as well as words of hate. I never really know what I did that was so wrong.. What had made me so unwanted?

My thought come to a close when someone grabs my arm and slams me into one of the hallway's wall. I gasped softly when I felt something smack into me after hearing a groan and thump. Blinking to clear my vision I see it was Fred who had slammed me into the wall and it was also he who had just taken a traditional black and white soccer ball.

I shoot him a look of questioning and he smiles shyly. "No female clothes in the school's shop right now." I nod and push him off me before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the oval.

"Fred, I can't take anymore of today. Can we skip and go to your house? I know your father isn't home until late and my family...my family.." I trailed off and looked away. Fred knew of my family problems since we met in first grade. Yeah, long time to be friends, I know. However since we hit high school everything was different. His mother died and we had become closer. He was now more of a brother mixed lover to me. However I didn't know how he felt about me.

"Ivy..Ivy! Snap out of it, you're gone again!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me until I looked at him. "School is important to me and you. However seeing as you have problems involving family, call Scott. Tell him to meet at ours and we'll hang out. All three of us together." Nothing was ever his, always ours. Sometimes we ended up fighting over it and then me in tears while he comforts me. I never understood why he did it but deep down I scream with joy every time.

I forgot to mention who Scot was, didn't I? Well, he's the only member in the family that loves me and wants me. He's 18 with golden brown shaggy hair, lean form but a semi muscular body and beautiful crystal blue eyes to sum it all up. If I had to go into detail I'd add the freckles across his nose and the mole on his left knee. As well as the piercings on the right side of his nose, left eyebrow, snake bites in his bottom lip, and multiple piercings in his left ear. Also that he's left handed. But I'm not going to go into detail!

Something hard hit me across the face and I scream as loud as I could before a firm but weak hand covered my mouth. "Ivy! I'm so fucking sorry! I wanted you to snap out of it! I was screaming but you didn't responded and you started to sway and I panicked! Normally you don't scream your head off! Fuck, what the hell is going on!?"

I heard the tears in Fred's voice before I felt them land on my cheek. "N-nothing..I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean to..I'll call Scott when we're at your place...Your grip on my shoulders...are starting to hurt, Fred..."

Reluctantly, I feel his grip loosen however I wasn't ready for what he did next. Faster than anyone else I know, Fred lifted me up and swung me around so that I was getting a piggyback ride. "Sorry, Ivy. I should have warned you first, huh? What have you eaten today? If you say nothing so help me...!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Fred was never really one for threats, especially towards me. The only time I've ever heard him scream a threat was when he found out his sister had been raped by her boyfriend. All shit broke down then and Fred's younger sister, Amy, told me that her now ex-boyfriend was in hospital; I would have known but I had freaked out and hid in a closet, never being one to fight. We were still waiting for the results for a chance of pregnancy.

"I haven't eaten today. I was..um...busy this morning and forgot lunch and money. Before you say anything, no. I am not coming up to bug you for money in school or any other place. Okay?" Remembering that I was getting a piggyback ride, I wriggled around a little so my jumper covered more of my hands and put my face in the shade of my hood. Sure, Fred knew of my family problems but I hadn't told him that I was starting to be beaten by my parents and older siblings. I was the youngest, of course. I'm just glad no one came to my house, not even Scot lived there now 'cause he had his own small apartment.

Fred must have remembered something or noticed what my motive for wiggling around was because it wasn't even five minutes before he stopped walking and looked at me over his shoulder with the most serious face I have ever seen. "Ivy...You're hiding something from me, aren't you? What's going on that you're not telling me?"

I couldn't look away from his face as he put me down and tilted my head up. I felt the hood of my jumper fall back and closed my eyes fast as the sun hit my face. I heard a gasp from Fred and then something I didn't think would happen, happened.

Fred lost it.

* * *

**Hey everyone! ^_^**

**Okay it's a little short but I promise it gets longer with each chapter! Sorry if there are some spelling or grammar that is wrong, I did try to fix it with Word, I even had my nan and pop (Grandma and Grandpa) read through it for me and they picked up some mistakes I fixed! **

**It'll get interesting later, promise! Also I'm new at sharing my stories on Fanfiction, so be gentle please! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow '****_Contest Of Fame_****' **

**Love you all! **

**_Magena Storm_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Spanish Song And An Uncontrollable Amy_**

Fred lost it. He gripped my shoulders so hard I felt bruises on the bruises that were already there. I cried out softly with pain but it didn't get through to him. He began shaking me and my fear was up so high I think I stopped breathing for a few minutes. "**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!? TELL ME NOW IVY! WHAT DID THEY DO!? WHO WAS IT!? YOUR FAMILY!**"

I couldn't answer even when I tried, it was too hard. So I just stared at the ground and sobbed. After a while Fred must of realized he was doing this the wrong way. Yelling was how he got answers from his sister when she stayed silent. Yelling at me made me cry and hide inside myself.

He got down on his knees and lifted my head so he could press his forehead against mine. "Ivy...I'm so sorry...tell me what happened.." His voice was a whisper and I couldn't help but sob more as I heard the anger, fear, and protectiveness in his voice. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me, Fred put the questions to the side. I felt his hands move so that one was at the back of my thighs and the other at the back of my neck.

I knew what he was planning and the minute I felt him brace himself I curled into a slight ball, my sobs becoming quieter. I felt like a young child when he picked me up like this and I couldn't help but snuggle closer into his chest.

Words left his mouth but they sounded a little husky and I knew he was singing while walking us to his place.

"_God and His priests and His kings  
All were waiting,  
All will wait  
As they go over _

_Held between heaven and hell  
As they're dancing,  
As the dance over and over  
Over _

_Cold  
Cold_"

I couldn't help but sing with him and our voices soon sang together perfectly, sounding like nothing that has ever been sang before. We sang the parts we were meant to and I could feel my tears slowly stopping.

"_Crimson and bare as I stand  
Yours completely,  
Yours as we go over _

_Sing for the lion and lamb  
Their hearts are hunting  
Still hunts hope ever and ever  
Ever _

_Cold  
Cold _

_God and His priests and His kings  
Turning faces  
Even they feel the cold_"

My voice carried on, my cheeks flushed with effort, as he kept his voice low for this part.

"_What you are given  
Can't be forgotten  
And never forsaken _

_What you are given  
Can't be forgotten  
And never forsaken _

_What you are given  
Can't be forgotten _

_Cold_"

I smile as I look up at him but it soon fades when I catch a look in his eyes. He isn't happy. He is worried and scared about, and for me. Slowly I raise a hand to his cheek and he looks at me. I smile up at him, knowing I probably look like shit but doing so anyway.

"You've been practising 'Cold by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz', haven't you?" It didn't get him to smile but he did nod and I did see his eyes light up slightly.

"Yes. I noticed what songs you've been singing and decided I'd learn the ones with guys in them."

A thought struck me and I smiled up at him. "Could you do me a favour? It involves a song that you might not know: 'Lloverá by Mia Maestro'"

This time a smile did come, only it was a tad cocky. "Already done that one, love. Only I learnt it in English instead of Spanish. I don't know how you pronounce it right but after I tried and failed, I believe you're gifted."

I smiled brightly at Fred and asked what I wanted to do. "I'll sing it in Spanish if you sing it in English..? We'll do it like an eco! So I'll say the line then you say it after. How does that sound?"

"Sure, we're almost home though we might not get to finish it." He grinned cheekily, knowing full well what my reaction would be.

Slapping his chest playfully, I smile wickedly. "WE'LL FINISH IT AND NO ONE SHALL STOP US!" I say evilly. I even added the evil laugh and the coughing at the end which made Fred crack up with laughter.

After I had calmed down and stopped my 'fur-ball-evil-laugh-coughing' we started singing, Fred's voice still husky as he sang after me.

"_Lloverá, gotas mínimas_"

"_Rain, minimum drops_"

"_Lloverá, de mi boca,  
Saldrá el mar_"

"_Rain, from my mouth,  
It will be the sea_"

"_No, no, Romeo, no  
No, no me dejes ver_"

"_No, no, Romeo, no  
No, don't let me see_"

"_Tu vida fue gestada ya...  
Lloverá, caudales de agua,_"

"_Your life was conceived already...  
Rain, flows of water_"

"_Aguas lisas_"

"_Smooth waters_"

"_Lloverá, desde mis ojos_"

"_Rain, from my eyes_"

"_No, no, Romeo, no  
No, no me dejes ver  
Que tu muerte fue gestada ya..._"

"_No, no, Romeo, no  
No, don't let me see  
That your death was conceived already..._"

"_El nacimiento_"

"_The birth_"

We both grinned widely at each other as he put me down gently in front of his front door. The only problem was that we didn't stay smiling. Crashing came from inside and a scream that made my eardrums pop. We both bolted into the house and into Amy's room. We stared, shocked, as Amy through one of her glass swans at the wall. She had trashed the place and almost everything breakable in Amy's room had been broken.

Fred lunged at his sister and hugged her, making her arms stuck to her side. The young girl kicked and screamed. I ran to the front of her, not thinking straight and just wanting her to calm down. I didn't know what a stupid idea it was until one of the heels of her dark blue converse high heel covered feet hit me smack in the ribs.

Clutching at my rib cage, I stumbled backward and fell flat on my ass. I didn't hear a snap so I knew it wasn't broken, only bruised. But fuck! It hurts!

Amy stopped kicking around and stared at me in shock before whimpering and going limp in Fred's arms. Slowly he let her go and Amy hit the ground with a soft thump but didn't make any type of movement.

It was then that I noticed the slight bulge in her stomach. Opening my arms, I stared at her until she jumped into my arms and burst into tears. It didn't take long for Fred to realize what was going on and slowly he picked bits of broken things up and placed them on the wooden desk in the corner.

When every little piece was gone Amy had passed out in my arms. Stroking her hair and holding onto her tightly I felt tears of sorrow roll down my face. I didn't know where Fred had gone to and I didn't care this moment. I counted Amy as my daughter and sister, she shouldn't be going through what she is.

Slowly I picked up her tiny frame and put her in bed, drawing the covers up to her chin and making sure the stuffed elephant was beside her. It wasn't long before she was snuggling up to it.

Looking up and seeing Fred in the doorway worried me slightly; He looked different somehow. His strawberry blonde hair, that went cameral when wet, was in his face. Eyes that were normally a light blue, so light they were mistaken as white at times, had actually changed to a snow white colour and were looking at the pile of broken glass on the desk. Pale skin that normally had a pink hue to it was now just pale and dead looking.

He must of felt my gaze on him because he looked at me. "Eight... All fucking positive..." His voice held anger. Not directed at me, or Amy but at Amy's ex-boyfriend; Daniel Spark.

"No..not my baby! Fred, tell me this is a joke! Please! She's only fourteen!" I clung to Amy but she stayed asleep, dreaming peacefully. Fred, on the other hand, just continued to stare at me.

"All eight test came up positive, Ivy! All fucking _eight!_" I couldn't help but let the rest of my tears fall. Fred slowly walked over to me and Amy and sat on the floor with his shoulder brushing my knee. I leant down and placed my head on his, letting the tears get worse. I felt shutters go through Fred and knew he was silently crying as well.

Daniel Sparks, the fucking asshole, had gotten Amy pregnant.

* * *

**Okay, beautiful people! **

**Songs are called '****_Cold by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz_****' and '****_Lloverá by Mia Maestro_****' I do not own them but if you're lucky I might put a few of my own songs into the story, maybe! XD **

**Thank you, nikirocks29! Your review was the first and I loved it! XD **

**I'll update soon, my pretties! *evil laugh* XD**

**P.S. See longer chapter! XD XD XD **

**_Magena Storm_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Fights, Auditions, and A Bigger Bulge **_

It had been a week since we all found out Amy was pregnant. I had helped all I could, trying to hide it from her father, who wouldn't approve and through her out. However she didn't look good. Her skin wasn't it's normal caucasian colour but paler and her strawberry blonde hair that always had a glow looked dead. She had dark rings under her eyes and her eyes didn't shine but were dull.

Scot had found us last week, if he hadn't we'd still be sitting around. However today had been like the rest since the news of Amy's pregnancy; fearful, annoying, unexciting, stressful and dreadful. I was becoming tired of it.

We all sat around the old chipped wooden table in the dining room of Fred's house. His father wouldn't be home until 1am today and when he got back we would just head to Amy's or Fred's room. Amy was sitting on one of the longer sides of the table, stuffed elephant in her lap and stacks of cards, she has making into different card houses, in front of her on the table, as well as a bowl of grapes and mango cubs. Fred and Scot were on the other side staring at Scott's laptop as they searched websites that would help keep a female healthy while they were pregnant. If you asked me they look like aliens.

Amy wasn't in the right mind set lately and she knew I knew. The guys hadn't bothered to notice so we made sure not to tell them. However since she wasn't in the right mind set I was writing up things for her to do and wear. I read over the paper to make sure I had everything.

_No caffeine, sunbaking, electrical blankets, cold deli meats, soft cheeses, jumping on trampoline, saunas, hot tubs, hot baths, eggs, sushi, unpasteurized juice, and fish. Stay away from them. _

_No heels or clingy clothes. Wear baggy stuff. I love you so much, baby. _

_I'm going to help you through this. _

_~Ivy~_

I slipped the note to Amy and smiled as brightly as I could at the moment. "That's all I could come up with for now. Have you found your craving yet?" I watched as Amy went a slight green and jumped up, putting a big bucket in front of her as she threw up. The boys looked up and both looked at Amy miserably before I slapped them over the head and scowled. She didn't need bad emotions, she need bright ones!

Keeping her hair out the way I began to whisper softly to her. "I'll take it as a no..don't worry we'll find something, okay?" I kissed her temple and grabbed the cloth to clean her face up. This wasn't getting any better. Every day she'd get sicker and we didn't know what to do.

"Ivy..I'm going to die, aren't I?" the question wasn't loud, but Scott and Fred had heard as well and everything went silent.

"No. I won't let you die okay? We're going to help you get through this, understand?" I smiled at her but it soon faded when I saw someone standing in the door way.

"Get through what? And why the fuck are there people in my house!?" Fred jumps up fast and spins around as Scott closes his laptop and stands in front of me and Amy. However us girls have something else on our mind and I help Amy as best I can as we pack the cards up.

"Well!?" Fred's father stepped forward and I almost dyed! He smelt horrible! It smelt like he had gotten to work, gotten high, headed to the pub, gotten drunk and then fell into a sewer! His voice was also horrible, raspy and deep, like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. Obviously I wasn't the only one to notice because Amy clutched at the bucket again and threw up again.

I grabbed a hair tie from around my wrist and tie up her hair in order to keep my hands free. However I was suddenly thrown to the floor and crushed under a weight so heavy it couldn't be anyone but Fred's father. His hands grabbed my neck and squeezed while I bulked and scratched at his hands and face. So far nothing, and my vision was getting blurry.

In the back of my mind I knew Scott and Fred were trying to get him off me but I was more worried about Amy. "AMY! RUN!" At least that's what I tried to say, however it was too late, nothing would leave my mouth. My vision was black and the last thing I heard was thudding and Amy screaming my name.

•••

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."_

_Over and over I heard a familiar voice...It's the voice I had heard when I hid at Fred's house as a child. His mother would use to find me in a closet or under the table and pull my into her lap, along with Fred and a baby Amy. She'd make me feel safe and happy and she dreaded it when they came over to get me, acting like everything was fine when it wasn't. Not for me anyway. Mary Ann had been the only one to believe me when I said my family doesn't love me. My teachers thought I was being stupid and that I lied. The other students would scream at me and ask what was wrong with me for thinking like that. _

_It wasn't like that with Mary Ann.. I had come over one time and her husband found me. He never had a name to me, just an evil being. He tried to throw me out and nearly hit me, she had stopped it and taken the blow that was meant for me. She then yelled that if he ever touched one of her children again she'd move out, leaving him nothing. He had been shocked and hated me ever since._

_"Ivy...Ivy...Come here child, everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you, even when you don't know it.. Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird...Ivy... Ivy..."_

"**_IVY!_**" I felt my body being shaken around and I blinked slowly before wincing and closing my eyes again.

"Five more minutes...I'm sleepy..." I gasp as three different people leap on me and hug me tightly.

"You're alive! We thought you were-" Fred's voice was husky and sounded like he had been yelling.

"Holy crap! Sis, warn us when you're going to pass out! We thought the-" Scott's voice on the other hand sounded calm, only I could hear the hint of relief.

"Ivy.. Ivy..Ivy..Ivy..!" I felt someone bury their face into my chest and hair brush against my skin. Knowing it was Amy, I stroked her hair and looked around slowly, keeping my eyes narrow to avoid the pain the light brought to them.

The walls were a soft cream and every piece of furniture was a deep brown colour and most of it was beautiful dark wood. The couch, which I was laying on, was the same deep brown as the carpet and the pillows on the floor, which probably were on the couch before, were the same cream as the walls.

Looking through an open door I could see a bathroom that was baby blue with the touch of pale yellow.

There was an arch way in the wall and looking through it I could see a small kitchen that was a mixture between black and silver with a small round table in the middle of the room that had been painted black in order to fit in, no doubt it was brown beforehand.

Looking around a little more I could see two other doors, one being the front door, obviously because of the peephole, and the other being the door that no doubt lead to a bedroom.

"What's going on? Where are we?" My voice was odd and it hurt to talk but it was clear I was heard because Scott started to laugh.

"What's wrong, Ivy? Don't recognize your own brother's handy work? You're in my apartment! It's neat, right? I did it all myself. Painted it, put in furniture, did the carpet; Everything!" I looked at Scott as he flicked the lights off, leaving a soft, pale, glow from outside come in through the window.

"And for the 'What happened?' question.. Well, my father chocked you. We couldn't get him off until you passed out. We all thought the worst. Ivy did you know that your pulse is too small to locate? I mean seriously! I looked and couldn't find any..." Fred frowned as he thought through it and then just shook his head.

Amy hadn't spoken up the whole time and I was beginning to worry. "Yeah, my pulse has always been weak. Did he touch you, Amy? Fred? Scott?"

Scott grinned and lifted his arms which had huge bruises on them. Fred rolled his shirt up and showed me the cuts and bruises on his stomach. However, Amy remand silent.

"Amy, did he touch you?" I touch the side of her head and she looked up slowly. Her lip was busted, she had a black eye which didn't look good thanks to the rings under them. She also had blood coming out of her nose.

"Hey, Ivy, guess what!?" Amy smiled brightly at me, which looked a little creepy at the moment. "Your phone was ringing so I answered and they said you had an audition for the singing contest you wanted into!"

If it wasn't for the fact of Amy needing help with her nose I think I would have passed out again. "Don't joke around like that, Amy..."

Scott and Fred grinned and helped me sit up while giving Amy a tissue. "She's not lying!" They say in union.

And with that I passed out again.

•••

_I remember as I child when seeing the doctors. They would always say that I was silly, dreaming of such a thing as fame. They did tests on me, giving me other things to play with and turn into dreams. However I always came back to dreaming of fame. For as long as I can remember it was fame that I wanted. Nothing else._

_Maybe that's why I'm treated the way I am...Nah! It couldn't be..right? _

_Anyway, the first time I heard of the singing contests that were around I had flipped! I sung my lungs out and sent videos of me singing out. I never got as far as an audition but I never stopped. I had become the lead singer in a band that had come and gone. I sung for the school at special events. All kinds of things! _

_"What are you dreaming of, child? Being famous like the mistress singer you remember from the hospital? I'm sure if you try you can. Never give up, stay with your dreams! What's this? Your family? Don't worry about them, my darling Fred and beautiful Amy will take care of your needs. Your brother, Scott, shall become your hearts needs. With them you're whole. Search for fame as long as you can...Angel from the Goddesses themselves."_

_Goddess? Angel? No..That was a dream! A dream when I was a child. Those words had come to me in complete darkness, they were a dream. _

_"Were they?"_

I woke with a start and sit up fast, almost falling off the couch. It was a dream, right? It had to be! Mary Ann, Fred and Amy's mother, had died almost four years ago... I wasn't crazy, but was there a chance I was being haunted and words that were from a dream, weren't really a dream?

"Ivy, you have to be hungry! You keep passing out." Pouting, Amy walked in and handed me her plate of uneaten rice and chicken with, what looked like, cream sauce. "Scott's making me eat. He must think I'm an elephant with how much he's trying to feed me!"

I pointed to her stuffed elephant and spoke with a mouth full of rice. "You hurt her feelings. Go say sorry.." I swallowed and grinned as Amy giggled hard.

She looked so much better than before. The rings under her eyes weren't so dark, even with the one black eye. Her skin was starting to go back to its normal colour and her hair didn't look as dead as before. Bright blue eyes looked at me excitedly and for a while I forgot she was pregnant. The bloody nose she had wasn't bleeding anymore and her busted lip wasn't looking bad either.

"So, where are the boys? It's too quiet!" Placing the plate aside, I wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Scott went to get more food. He said me and Fred could stay here a while as long as we stay in school. Fred said he would be outside waiting for you. He said it was important.." She held her hand out and wiggled her small fingers. "Can I have the cards? I saw you slip them in your pocket before dad tried to kill you."

Oh! So that's what is stabbing me! Pulling out the cards, I hand them to her and watch for a while as she moves to the coffee table and starts making card houses again. Her baby must have been growing fast 'cause her bulge was slightly bigger. We wouldn't get rid of the child, we were kids and we couldn't kill an innocent child. Abortion, that was, is, killing to us. After knowing she'd stay there for a while I silently stood up and walked to the door.

Once outside I noticed that we were on the second story of a huge building. Obviously it was apartment housing but I've never been higher than the ground, so being two stories high got me excited!

I skipped to Fred, who had been sitting on the rail in front of the door, and joined him. We sat in silence for a while and I was about to say something when he spoke up. "Explain the bruises to me. Don't lie. Don't cry. Don't hide inside yourself. Tell me as if it's not you."

I look up at him and then at the sky, it was getting dark. I'd have to go soon or get Scott to call my parents and tell them I was with him tonight. I guess, I also owed Fred an answer. We had been friends for yours, closer and closer with each passing year. He had been with me when I needed him, no questions back. I think it was time to return the favor in a different way.

I told Fred what had happened that night three months ago. The first time they beat me.

* * *

**Okay, had trouble putting this chapter up but I hope you enjoy it! **

**I won't be able to update it until.. I think in two days? Maybe three? Joys of being kidnapped by my favorite cousins! XD **

**Sorry if spelling is a little wrong, I tried to fix it up but I know there are some mistakes. No one helped reread this XD Sorry if it's a little shorts too!**

**So I'll update in two or three days, sorry and don't kill me! And Yes, CLIFF HANGER! *evil laugh* **

**Love you all! ;) **

**_Magena Storm_  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**A Story, A Few Songs, And A Failed Attempt At Killing** _

I couldn't find the words I wanted, so I started with a song. A song I knew well and memorized because it's how I felt for years, more so these past few months.

"_Little girl terrified_  
_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_  
_A home is no place to hide_  
_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why,_  
_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories the scars leave_  
_She says" maybe making me bleed_  
_Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why,_  
_Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_This is the dark before the dawn_  
_The storm before the peace_  
_Don't be afraid because seasons change and_  
_God is watching over you_  
_He hears you_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine,_  
_Cause I know He hears her when she cries_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine_  
_Cause I know he hears her when she cries."_

I knew I was crying, but I didn't feel anything. Nothing, that's what I feel this moment. Knowing I need to say something instead of singing, I continued on my miserable tale. "It wasn't long before they started. I had it coming, you know? I'm too smart, too brave, too stubborn, too shy. It's odd, being punished for moving up a year. I mean, I'm fifteen and in year eleven at school. Everyone else, even you, are all sixteen. I think I'm more a part of that song then anything, Fred"

I could see the pain on his face and looked down at my hands. "Ivy-"

"No, Fred. Listen to me, I'm willing to share now." I saw him nod and smiled weakly. "It started in July, three months ago, right after my birthday and the news of me being pushed up a year. I had just gotten out of the shower and changed into a nightgown Scott gave me. Everyone was smiles and happy but that was only because Scott was there. After he left, leaving me a note on the bed, is when everything started again."

I thought back, and as I remembered, I talked. But I wasn't keeping my mind on the now, I was being sucked into the past. Three months ago.

_"You better not have used all the hot water! And what the fuck is this!?" My older sister was holding up a pair of my panties and bra that Amy had gotten me, she knew I loved it when colours smashed together and with Fred and Scott's help she had gotten them for me and given them to me on the way home. They were all shades of blue with oranges and yellows mixed and splashed in with it. Obvious, my sister didn't like the idea of me having something nice like those. _

_"Give them back! That is a birthday present from my friends!" I lunged at her and tried grabbing them, however being the youngest I also happened to be the shortest. I had the height of an average twelve or thirteen year old. _

_I was pushed into the wall and my arms were pinned above my head, when I tried to kick I felt two other hands grab my ankles. Then I was being stretched out. _

_A scream erupted from my lips as pain ran through my arms, legs and back. My siblings responded with cruel laughs. Next thing I know I'm being tied up. They had taken father's forty kilo boxing bag down from the chain hanging down from the ceiling in the spare room. My wrist and ankles were tied together with rope, it was tight enough that within a few seconds I was bleeding. _

_I felt my life source run down my arms and feet as I dangled in the air. I was normally flexible and would have been able to swing up until my feet had the chains, from there I would have pulled myself up higher, away from my siblings. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to move I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. _

_I watched as my sister and one of my brothers, Claire and Kyle, walked out, leaving me with my other brother, Toby. He was seventeen, while Claire and Kyle, being twins, were eighteen. _

_"Well, little sister. I believe we have decided to take it to the next step. You know we never did love you." Suddenly his fist connected with my stomach. A scream erupted from me again. Claire and Kyle soon joined us, followed by father, who was smirking, and mother, who just sneered at me. _

_My siblings leaned against the wall as my father put his boxing gloves on and showed them a few of his old boxing moves. Each one, making me bleed, bruise, or both. Cries and whimpers slipped through my lips, pain engulfing me. I thought they would stop, but they didn't. _

_Mother was sneering as she walked up to me next. She forced me to look at her, nails digging into my cheeks. "You were always worthless and it always pissed me off when you showed off. Always trying to beat your siblings in school. It annoyed the hell out of me." She spat in my face and I closed my eyes, trying to look the other way but she wouldn't have any of that. My own mother, wouldn't have any of me or my needs and wants. _

_My mother showed them how to break someone's bones and then how to snap them back in place so it didn't look like it ever happened. It was always a clean break and a sharp snap back into place. She broke my right Femur and my left Humerus before snapping them back into place. I screamed in agony the whole time but she didn't seem to care how much this hurt me. _

_She then showed them how to crack multiple ribs without breaking them or killing the person. By then I was in a wave of pain, and was welcoming the darkness that clouded my vision. They seemed to realize that though, and I more felt then saw the needle being roughly pushed through my skin into the External Jugular Vein. A small whimper escaped as I felt something being pushed into my vein from the needle. Knowing them, it's probably something to keep me conscious. _

_T__he darkness was pushed away and I knew I had been right; they'd used a drug to keep me conscious. My siblings took turns, beating me, laughing, giving each other tips. By now, I was only in my bra and panties which were turning from a baby pink to a crimson red. My parents, they didn't care. At one point I saw my mother leave and that is when they pulled out a one of Kyle's bandana's and folded it. I tried pulling back when they went to use it as a gag, but Claire held my head still while Toby smirked and Kyle tied the bandana at the back of my head. _

_"We have guest and don't want you crying for help, do we brothers?" Claire almost purred in delight and scratched me across the stomach before turning in her pink pumps and bouncing down out the room to help the woman that was known as my mother. _

_I saw my father undo his jeans and relax back into one of the old picnic chairs that had been sitting in here for god knows how long. I looked away fast, or tried to. No matter what I could see him out the corner of my vision and he knew it too. Every times my brothers would punch me in the face I would either see the bare side of the attic that had my nightgown as the only thing occupying it or my father jacking himself off. _

_How could he be turned on by watching his sons beat his youngest daughter? _

_My mother's voice called for my father and when he ignored her she called louder. A groan of annoyance left him as he zipped up and bonded out of the room, sounding like the giant he was. Kyle was next to leave, sweat on his forehead but a grin of triumph of his face. _

_"Such a broken toy.. I can't wait to play next time!" He roughly grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I shuttered as he kissed the skin above my Thyroid Cartilage. _

_As soon as Kyle left it was a nightmare. I had no idea Toby could be so cruel. He pulled out multiple knuckle dusters only these weren't normal, these ones had different size daggers on the end of them. A scream erupted from me but it was muffled by the bandana. _

_"__Aw, we haven't even started and your screaming! That's no fun, now, is it!?" He punched my jaw, already wearing one of the knuckle dusters. I wanted to spit the blood out of my mouth but couldn't. Toby must have seen what I wanted to do because he just laughed darkly and kept hitting me. _

"It was three in the morning when he finally stopped. He walked out of the spare room, covered with my blood and laughing. They left me hanging from a chain and hook in that room. I managed to undo the ropes and then fell to the floor. By then it was seven. It took me five hours to get down from the chain, Fred. Five miserable hours that I spent in agony. I wanted the darkness to take me so I could get away, but the drug...That fucking drug!" I covered my eyes with my hands, but it was no use; the memory wouldn't go away. "I couldn't walk properly for a whole month and it took me longer to write with my left hand again because it hurt so much! But the thing that hurt most...was the thought that not only were they using hateful words but they were beating me now too."

I looked over at Fred. My tears wouldn't stop, yet I still felt nothing, at least that's what I told myself. "Now you know. It's been like that for three months. Sometimes I get away easy and lose memory of what happens. Sometimes it's bad, like the first one or worse, and then it engraves itself in my memory. Some nights I can't sleep, some I can and wake up from the nightmares. I very rarely get a peaceful night's sleep. I'm scared...that the next step is going to end up me being raped. Kyle, Toby and Clayton...their all sex freaks. I can hear them through the walls!"

I started laughing, and knew I sounded crazy. It was the first time I told someone, and I must be crazy for it, right? Fred's my friend, but would he believe me? My thoughts were silenced, along with my laugh, by Fred's warm, soft, lips. I tensed up, I couldn't help it. Fred was my first kiss!

After what seemed like forever, Fred pulled away and kissed me again only all over my face. I couldn't help the soft giggle that I made. He seemed to enjoy the sound 'cause he kept going until I was leaning over gigging hard.

"I like your giggle, Ivy. It's cute.." Fred voice came out like a little boy when he asks a girl to dance.

I look up at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Fred-" Before I can say anything else, Scott comes running up the stairs at the side of the building.

"**OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S COMING!**" His voice caught me by surprise but obviously Fred was ready and flicked the door open easily, wrapping an arm around my waist and pushing me in after Scott and closing the door.

I heard barking and stood on my tiptoes to see through the peephole, however my shortness got the better of me. Fred laughed and looked out the peephole before bursting into tears and laughing so hard he fell to the ground on all fours. "A Chiwawa! Scott, you're freaked out about a Chiwawa!"

A grin spreads across my face as Scott argues with Fred, who is still on all fours laughing, but as I search for Amy and see my phone's gone, I get worried. I slip away from the guys and head to the bathroom, knowing Amy would never step foot into a males room without asking first.

"Um...I don't know, I said she's busy at the moment...Well, yes but I-" I walked in as she was silenced on the other end of the call she was on. I could hear clearly what was said as it was shouted.

"_**Is she there or not!?**_" Screamed the voice. I watched as Amy pulled the phone away from her ear and winced.

I took the phone from her small hands, anger flaring up in me. "Who the hell is this and why are you yelling-" I was cut off by a gruff voice.

"_**Is this Ivy Thistle Johnson!? I've been trying to get you for a while and who ever had your phone is one stupid bitch!**_" That pissed me off.

"Keep talking like that and I'll show you what the stupid bitch can do when pissed off. Now, who the hell is this!?"

The line was silent and just as I was about to hang up the person on the other end laughed before saying, "_**This is Bishop McGrey from 'Angel's Voice Studios'! We called earlier saying you had an Audition. Well, I didn't think the phone call from one of my secretary was enough. So I'm giving you a personal call telling you that you have an audition, well more of a contest against other singers, at 'Angel's Voice Mid Fly' tonight at ten o'clock!**_"

I stood there shocked and stared at Amy. During the silence I had turned the call on loud speaker, so not only had I heard what Bishop McGrey said, but so had she! We stared at each other as Mr. McGrey, continued to ask if I was okay. "_**Miss Johnson? Are you okay? I know this can be overwhelming but if you don't talk I'll have to hang up and I haven't given you the instructions for tonight. Miss Johnson!?**_"

I snapped out of it as the bathroom door slammed open and the boys jumped in yelling "Boo!" Amy screamed and ran out of the bathroom while I scowled at them and walked into the living room to sit next to Amy, who was curled in a scared ball, hugging her tummy.

"Sorry, Mr. McGrey. Your instructions for tonight?" The boys sat on the floor and looked at me and Amy with cheeky grins until the realized what I was talking about and to who, then they just looked in awe as I remand calm.

"_**Yes, yes. I hear you are a bit busy and sorry to have to call so soon. Anyway, what were those instructions..? Oh, yes, yes, that's right! Are you bringing friends with you? Because you must know that if you do they'll be helping you get ready, not the professional team I could be giving you if you come alone.**_" Was that a threat? Come alone or no professional freaks?

A laugh that was more cold then warm came from me and I smiled at Scott, Amy, and Fred. "Yeah, I'll bring my friends. They know what I like and how to protect me. A team of professional fr-people that don't know anything about me won't do. However I'm sure you can send your professionals in to learn a few things?"

A snicker erupted through everyone and I scowled at them, trying hard not to join in on the snickering.

McGrey's voice came back surprised. "**If that's what you wish, Miss Johnson.**"

I butted in before he could continue. "It is, Mr. McGrey."

Silence met me for nearly five minutes before McGrey talked up again. "**_You're quite cocky, aren't you? I like that._**"

I wrinkled my nose in discuss and stared at the phone. Ew, just ew. "Only when someone calls my friend a stupid bitch, McGrey. Then I can get quite cocky and cruel, so can my friends."

That must have made him realize he was treading on light ground with me. He sounded slightly desperate... Did they want me to sing that bad? "**_I apologize for that, Johnson, and friends. Here are your instructions for tonight._**"

There was a clicking sound and a young female voice was on the phone. "_**Hi there! You have gotten the chance to be in a singing contest at 'Angel's Voice Mid Fly' tonight at ten o'clock!**_"

"Nah, shit! We just got told that!" Scott yelled and I scowled at him and shushed him.

The voice continued on like nothing was said. "**_Now, listen carefully because I am only saying this once! You have a limo picking you up at nine-fifty. It'll drop you off at a small grassy meadow that is surrounded by trees! If you look carefully they'll be a stage hidden behind a screen. There will also be little rooms up for the singers! Your world is about to change, Ivy Thistle Johnson. I hope it's on the path you want._**"

Another click and then McGrey's voice. "**_I can't wait to see how you perform._**"The line went dead.

I felt everyone's eyes on me but it was like time was standing still. Then suddenly, Amy squealed and jumped into my lap, hugging me tightly. The boys hooted and joined the hug, both kissing my cheek.

"You did it, Ivy! Not only did you get an audition or whatever but you were personally ask by the fat man himself!" Scott yelled and hooted some more.

"Ivy, you're wonderful!" Fred whispered in my ear before joining Scott and hooting.

Amy just giggled and hugged me. I'm so overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I was just personally invited to sing at 'Angel's Voice Mid Fly' held by 'Angel's Voice Studios', one of the most wealthiest, number one best, Studios in the whole world!

_'Well done, my child! I'm so proud of you! See, follow your dreams as long as you can and you might just get them..Oh, Angel form the Goddesses themselves, how beautiful you are, how beautiful you've become. Don't let them down, grow and sing your heart's content and soon I'll be around...'_

I screamed in joy and hugged my daughter tightly as I stood up and hooted with my brother and my lover. This was going to be fun! I wasn't scared or worried about Mary Ann now, I knew she was just helping me...right?

Amy was the one to stop all the hooting as she screamed in horror. "We don't have enough time! It's nine o'clock!"

And then there were none! Scott swore under his breath and ran into the bathroom, I heard banging and lots of noise but didn't question it. Fred bolted to the bedroom and I caught sight of lush green walls with golden plant designs on them before the door closed behind him. Amy screamed and pushed me into the bathroom with Scott. She stripped me down, making me and Scott blush brightly, it didn't seem to matter to her that we were both uncomfortable or that I was protesting to her undressing me with my brother in the same room!

I was pushed into a cold shower and I squealed as the cold water ran down my back and hips. My back arched to get away from the water, but it was no use. After five minutes my body got used to the cold temperature and I leant forward and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful, even if Scott was in the bathroom, along with Amy. Besides I knew Scott couldn't see anything, Amy had put towels over the side of the shower and they covered all the way to my knees which, believe me, was lucky since I was so short.

My peacefulness didn't last long as Scott walked out and Amy pulled me out screaming at what she saw. I looked in the body length mirror on the wall in front of me and knew what she was screaming for. Maybe I shouldn't do this contest...

My body was black, blue and purple. Fresh cuts from the day before lined my body. The only places that were okay were what my bras and panties had covered. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor in a pile of tears before I scream in pain and anger. I heard the door open and close as Amy left me to my tears. That's right everyone leaves, no one really loves me...

"I know what you're thinking so stop right there." I looked over my shoulder and saw Amy had brought in both boys. Quickly she wrapped a towel around me and hugged me to her. Scott looked horrified at what he saw of my legs and arms. Fred just swallowed and hugged me along with Amy.

"Ivy...What's happening that you aren't telling me?..I'm your older brother and it's obvious Fred knows!" Scott sounded hurt as he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I couldn't talk and buried my face into Amy's hair instead of answering. Fred however was able to answer. "I only found out earlier before you came running from a Chiwawa. Let Amy fix her up and I'll talk to you outside." A whimper escaped both me and Amy as both guys walked out.

"It's okay, Ivy...I'll fix you up nice and pretty. You were contacted again, they want you to be the second person to sing, or the third, it's up to you. There's eight of you all up. But first you have to sing a song to be able to get into the contest." The whole time she talked, she got me dressed. First lavender bra and panties. Then tights that came to my ankles and a long sleeved, thin, shirt. So far I was covered, though since I had light grey tights and a white top I knew she wasn't done.

After a small protest from me she managed to get the baby pale pink dress on me. It didn't look to bad. It had grey and white flower designs on it and it looks better than it sounds.

There was a beeping and Amy squealed as she saw they time. "They've been there for ten minutes! You're late!"

Being pushed out of Scott's apartment, down a flight of stairs, into a huge limo with your friends and over six huge suitcases being put into the trunk while you wait wasn't fun. Worst part though was the fat man himself was sitting across from us.

"Ah. What do we have here? I don't think any of you should be in here. This limo is for Miss Johnson and friends." He clicked his fingers and two huge ass muscles guys came out of nowhere and grabbed Scott and Fred, who had been sitting on either side of us girls.

"Ivy is here, McGrey! You just don't see her as what you wanted!" Amy spat, not liking the fat man already.

I just grinned and patted her shoulder before looking McGrey straight in the eyes. "Should I show you what my stupid bitch can do, McGrey?"

Realization crossed the wrinkly face of his and I shuttered. Plastic surgery did nothing for him. "I'm so sorry, Johnson. I didn't think you would be so small for a fifteen year old." He studied my friends and slowly the two huge asses let go of Scott and Fred, vanishing. How do they do that so swiftly!?

His look of disapproval had me boiling but I stayed calm, never being one for fights, and never liking them. "These are your.. 'friends'?" He sneered and I sat back slowly, not caring about this anymore and just becoming tired.

"Just shut up and get the driver to move his ass...Aren't we late?" Fred said, crossing his arms and sitting still. It was actually creepy because Scott was doing the same thing!

I must have fallen asleep because next I know Amy is shaking me awake and my head is in Scott's lap. My back hurts and as I stretch I hear cracks. Nothing new for me, I'm always cracking up! I sat up and ran my fingers through my chestnut hair and rubbed my eyes, glad that I didn't need make up 'cause my pale green eyes stand out thanks to my thick and long lashes. Amy practically dragged me out of the limo and through the meadows screen. Honestly I was too tired to care.

For the next five I became Amy's doll. I hardly noticed McGrey's professional freaks watching our every move. However I did know that when she wasn't fixing me up, Amy was doing Scott and Fred. Why? I have no idea.. Maybe they put in a song that needed a group...?

I was handed a drink and suddenly I felt wide awake. "What the hell..?" I looked at the water bottle and frowned before looking at Scott as he winked at me.

"RockStar, Mother, Monster, Red Bull, Full Throttle, and Burn. I mixed all the energy drinks together in that. Buzz, huh?" I watched as Scott shifted from one foot to another and Fred paced.. Okay, weird?

I nod slowly and drink a little more. It didn't taste too bad either and as I got more awake I noticed Fred and Scott had finished two already, explains why they aren't staying still. I smiled at Amy and winked, happy she didn't seem to have any. Energy drinks for the pregnant weren't good last I heard.

"**_Ivy Thistle Johnson! Your about to go on! Get up there and get ready!_**" I can't help but jump and yelp softly as the over head speaker burst to life. Scott and Fred jump and bolt out of the room followed by me and Amy. Funny thing is we weren't even needed yet!

"Sorry, our lead singer, James, he's missing. We can't start without him!" Fred glared at the tan skin, dark haired boy as he tried to explain why they hadn't started yet.

"Fred, just leave it. Their guy will show up sooner or later and we'll just have to wait." Fred looked up and left the problem at hand alone. Within the next fifteen minutes their guy showed up. He didn't look bad either. Light blonde hair, tan body. Hot!

A giggle escaped me and Amy as we watched. It wasn't until the group of guys started that we stared in shock.

_"Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion_  
_Don't won't let me feel devotion, and every day_  
_I'll always love you_  
_Baby, so let me see the fire_  
_Better step a little higher_  
_And every day I keep on moving_

_Baby... your always on my mind_  
_So darlin' ... I miss you every time_  
_Hey hey baby baby I feel the motion_  
_To hold me lady and I will always miss you darlin' I want you laughing you left me crying_  
_Our secret love..._

_Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion_  
_Don't won't let me feel devotion, and every day_  
_I'll always love you_  
_Baby, so let me see the fire_  
_Better step a little higher_  
_And every day I keep on moving_

_How I live within you_  
_How I live within you_

_Don't play... don't play my will my heart_  
_But sometimes_  
_We couldn't fight to start_  
_Hey hey baby baby your better with me_  
_My dreams will hold you, and I will love you_  
_Miss you darlin' I want you laughin' you left me crying_  
_Its not enough..._

_Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion_  
_Don't let me feel devotion, and every day_  
_I'll always love you_  
_Baby, so let me see the fire_  
_Better step a little higher_  
_And every day I keep on moving_

_Baby, the spirit of the motion_  
_Don't let me feel devotion, and every day_  
_I'll always love you_  
_Baby, so let me see the fire_  
_Better step a little higher_  
_And every day I keep on moving_  
_And every day I keep on moving"_

I couldn't help but whimper. It was going to take a miracle to beat these guys! Not only do they sing together beautifully, they dance. I still had trouble with my leg from the break my mother had done. I was screwed. Deeply and utterly screwed.

When the boy group, who called themselves 'God's Saints', had finished the girls in the audience were screaming. I just covered my ears and sat on the steps, thinking through what songs to sing.

It's stressful, you know? Trying to think of songs that could beat theirs and the dancing..What the fuck was I going to do about that!? Fred, Scott and Amy must of realized what was going on because Amy was sitting down writing all the songs she's heard me sing, Scott and Fred were practising dancing to a few songs on my phone, obviously they were going to be dancing for me while I sung.

"**_Ivy Thistle Johnson! You're up in five minutes!_**" The voice boomed from the speakers again, causing me to jump and yelp, again!

Snatching my phone from Scott I made a small playlist. In order to get a chance of beating the guys we had to do five songs. What am I saying? It has to be five songs anyway, nothing more and nothing less.

I added _'Who's Laughing Now' _by_ 'Jessie J_', _'Die Another Day' _by_ 'Madonna_', _'Angel With A Shotgun' _by_ 'The Cab'_, _'What You Want' _by_ 'Evanescence'_, and _'Missing' _by_ 'Evanescence'_ all into one playlist and handed it back to Scott and Fred. "Learn them fast. Guys..I'm trusting you on stage, this is a big thing for me, for us."

I got grins back and a round of "yes's" from everyone, except Amy. "You're planning on dancing, aren't you?"

Staring at her, I can see she's figured out why I ever stopped. I use to dance all the time but, then made the excuse that I didn't like it anymore because of my injury. "Yes... Not for all of the songs but I plan on dancing. When it's too much, I'll stop."

Feeling eyes on me, I looked to the left. 'God's Saints' weren't too far from us but most of their group were too busy talking to hear what was going on, not like they could with all the noise of the girls wanting more anyway. The eyes that I felt was the lead singer, James. He watched over my movements like a snake and it gave me the creeps.

I looked over at Amy as she started to pull gloves on my hands. They were black and fit wonderfully, but the bit I liked the most was that they were fingerless gloves. "Scott and Fred have them too, I figure if you're dancing then you might as well have some too, after all you were a wicked dancer."

A laugh escaped me before I could stop it and I kissed her cheek. "Only because I had you dancing with me!"

"**_Ivy Thistle Johnson! You're on!_**" We all rolled our eyes at the voice that boomed from the speakers. It was getting really annoying.

I looked at Scott and Fred, who both looked back with determination on their face. "Let's do this!" We shouted at once and grinned. Amy screamed a "Good luck!" and we were up on the stage.

I kept my legs spread and head down, like I had so many times. I had a microphone in my hand but both remand at my side and I could sense the boys copying me. We were ready, and we were going to kill! I knew Amy got the songs we were doing and was glad to start.

_"Mummy they call me names_  
_They wouldn't let me play_  
_I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day"_

Out if the corner of my eye I saw both boys had a microphone, and it wasn't 'til then that I realized they'd be helping with the song too.

_"~Hey Jessica, you look like an alien_  
_With green skin you don't fit in this playpen~_  
_Well they pull my hair_  
_They took away my chair_  
_I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care_  
_~Hey Jessica, you're so funny_  
_You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny~_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Cause I'm in L.A_  
_You think I've made my fame_  
_Fb makes us friends_  
_When you only really know my name_  
_~Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it_  
_I've got a track and I'd love you to take it~_  
_So now because I'm signed_  
_You think my pockets lined_  
_four years now and I'm still waiting in the line_  
_~Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube_  
_I tagged old photos from when we was at school~_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Jessie_  
_She broke out of the box_  
_Swallowed your pride_  
_She got that ego cough ~ugh ugh ugh ugh~_  
_Let the haters hate ~ugh ugh ugh ugh~_  
_You're like way too late_  
_~Click, click~ See I got a message from you_  
_'Hola, I'm proud of you'_  
_'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow! '_  
_My reply: Who's laughing now_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_who's laughing_  
_who's laughing now"_

I walked to the middle of stage, limping slightly. I didn't dance much but I had done a few dance steps that sent shock waves up my leg. It was agony and this wasn't even the song I was going to dance to, that was just a warm up!

I knew people noticed, out the corner of my eye I could see Amy covering her mouth with her hands while her eyes watered. Fred and Scott were watching me carefully and I also noticed that James from 'God's Saints' was watching me with wide eyes.

"Remember the next one?" I mumbled to both boys, earning a nod in reply before they turned around so, like me, they had their back to the crowd.

The music started and I smiled as my body moved with it.

_"I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_  
_I'm gonna kiss some part of_  
_I'm gonna keep this secret_  
_I'm gonna close my body now"_

We spun around, boys grinning and dancing while I sang and danced.

_"I guess, die another day_  
_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_  
_~Another day~_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_~Another day~_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_~Another day~_  
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Sigmund Freud_  
_Analyse this_  
_Analyse this_  
_Analyse this_

_I'm gonna break the cycle_  
_I'm gonna shake up the system_  
_I'm gonna destroy my ego_  
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_Uh, uh_

_I think I'll find another way_  
_There's so much more to know_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_  
_I've come to work, I've come to play_  
_I think I'll find another way_  
_It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_  
_I'm gonna suspend my senses_  
_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_  
_I'm gonna close my body now_

_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way_  
_There's so much more to know_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_It's not my time to go_

_Uh, uh_

_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_I guess, die another day_  
_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_  
_Another day_  
_Another day_  
_Another day_  
_Another day_  
_Another day_  
_Another day"_

I started panting with pain and quickly wiped my hand across my forehead to get rid of the sweat that had started to form. My vision was swimming but I wasn't going to give up. We had three more songs and I rather die than not do them!

The next song started and I mentally cursed. I wasn't going to dance with this one, not much anyway, maybe move my arms and a few steps here and there..no big deal...right?

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_  
_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_Don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_... and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun..._  
_Fighting til' the wars won..._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_~I'm an angel with a shotgun~_  
_... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._  
_~Live, not just survive~_

_... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_You better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

The ground was coming closer and closer and I blinked a few times before realizing it was just me. The next song was about to start, I knew that much and I looked at Scott before pointing to my leg, trying to tell him I won't be dancing as much now. I smiled as he nodded and gave Fred the same message for me.

And just like I predicted, the next song started soon after.

_"Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better_  
_Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore_  
_~Remember who you really are ~_  
_Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now_  
_~It isn't over~_  
_Stand and face the unknown_  
_~Got to remember who you really are~_  
_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_

_Do what you what you want, you don't have to lay your life down_  
_~It isn't over~_  
_Do what you what you want till you find what you're looking for_  
_~Got to remember who you really are~_  
_But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you_

_Hello, hello remember me?_

_I'm everything you can't control_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_  
_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_

_There's still time_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Only love will guide you home_  
_Tear down the walls and free your soul_  
_Till we crash we're forever spiralling down, down, down, down_

_Hello, hello, it's only me_  
_Infecting everything you love_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe_  
_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to learn forgiveness_  
_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control_  
_Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_

_Remember who you really are_  
_Do what you want, you want."_

I lifted my hand up slightly and spun it in a half circle, telling the boys that they could dance if wanted or they could stand like we were in the beginning, but this song, was all mine.

_"Please, please forgive me_  
_But I won't be home again_  
_Maybe someday you'll look up_  
_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_You won't cry for my absence, I know_  
_You forgot me long ago_  
_Am I that unimportant?_  
_Am I so insignificant?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_  
_But I won't be home again_  
_I know what you do to yourself_  
_I breathe deep and cry out_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed_  
_I'll bleed_  
_Knowing you don't care_  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_And wake without you there_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
_You won't try for me, not now_  
_Though I'd die to know you love me_  
_I'm all alone_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I bow, breathing heavily and trying hard not to pass out. I thought my leg would stop hurting after I stopped dancing...but I was wrong. I couldn't stop the shutters that were running through me, I wanted to be sick. I turned on my heels and walked to the stairs without a stagger, but the minute the curtain covered my movement I was out. I fell down the stairs and was caught by strong arms, arms I've never felt before.

I looked up as best I could but everything was blurry and I felt my body being moved. I made out blonde hair and tan skin but that was all.

'_James_' I whimpered in response to the voice in my head, wanting to know where Amy, Scott and Fred were. '_Behind you, they're following._' I knew the voice was my common sense but it still worried me.

However, I couldn't worry too long. Everything went black, and I welcomed the darkness.

**Fred**

Go to the dressing room, he said. Get the cream or blue gel shit, he said. Blah, blah, blah! How can he just catch Ivy as she falls down the stairs and then think he can tell us what to do!?

_'Someone's getting jealous. Just because you kiss Ivy doesn't mean she's yours. She might not even like you._' I hiss at Kyle, the voice in my head.

It had been with me since I was a child and thanks to it I had things I shouldn't. I had superpowers! I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy, but that's not true. I am dead serious. I have superpowers. I had telekinesis, and if I stared at something too long when upset or mad it would blow up. I could also sense others emotions, sometimes I would see them too! It was a killer to my head though, it was like each emotion had its own a scream which would go off in my head. Sometimes I clasped to the ground, other times I would throw up. I very rarely got away with ignoring it.

This is one reason I loved Ivy, she was able to cancel everything from a ten feet radius. When I was close to her I couldn't feel a damn thing! Which also worried me at times, I couldn't feel anything from Ivy so I had no idea how she felt about me before the kiss or how she feels about me now...

Anyway, I pick up my pace until I'm running and dodging things that are in my way. When I get to James's dressing room I kick open the door and bolt to the shelf where I see a tube of cream. I open it and look through the small hole, happy to see a blue gel. I run out, ignoring the shocked looks from the rest of _'God's Saints'_. They could go to hell right this second. Ha! Get it? God's Saints going to hell? Well, it's funny to me!

_'Shut up and move your ass. If you love Ivy so much then you should be moving!_' Kyle's voice was a scream in my head and I winced verbally instead of mentally. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?

I run as fast as my legs would take me, picking up speed when I thought of Ivy. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair, pale green eyes that suited her well. Her think, long, lashes that were the same colour as her hair, symbolizing it wasn't dyed. Her beautiful peach skin and small, fairy like, body. She was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Even with the scars, cuts and bruises that covered her body.

I got to the room in time but only to see something I thought couldn't be possible. I dropped the gel and stood in the door, staring shocked at what I was seeing.

**Amy **

I knew where bottled water was, ice on the other hand, I didn't know. It was odd, listening to someone I don't know but I got this odd feeling that he would be okay when it came to Ivy. Don't ask what that odd feeling is. I can't explain! Same like I can't explain how my body starts glowing like I'm a fairy, surrounded in light. I also can't explain how I can see things that aren't there and hear them too. I can also feel my babies... I can heal their hearts beating; feel their emotions and wants... It was amazing!

"Amy!" I turned to see Scott running to catch up and stop, smiling brightly. "Hey...we didn't think it was safe for you to walk around alone with a baby."

_'Babies._' I mentally corrected him. I don't think they know I'm having two, it took awhile for me to feel them but after I did, I screamed with joy. Funny part: I was on the toilet at the time!

A small giggle escaped me as I looked up at Scot's face. His hair was everywhere and he was a bright pink from running. "You look hot... I mean in temperature! Not that you aren't hot or anything...!" I looked at him with wide eyes, begging him to understand.

A chuckle was what he gave me and he tilted my head up, a smile played on his lips. "I understand, Amy."

A blush slowly made its way up to my cheeks, turning them a deep shade of crimson. What was I meant to be doing before this? I can't remember...

My blush got harder as someone knocked into Scott, causing him to knock into me. After a second I realized just how he was standing. His hands were on either side of my head and he was looking at me with wide eyes. "I want to do something I really shouldn't do... Will you forgive me later for it?"

That confused me and I nodded slightly, only for him to lean forward and press his lips to mine. A spark of electricity shot up my spin and my back arched slightly, it hurt more than it should because of the young ones I was carrying. It was obvious Scott felt the shock to because a shutter ran through him and he winced softly.

**Scott**

After the shock ran through me and my body adjusted to it, I wanted more of Amy. It's probably wrong. She's fourteen and I'm eighteen. However here's the thing: I was still a virgin. And if you thought like I did Amy was too. I never counted rape as a part of losing your virginity. You only lose it to those you love at the time. Here's another thing: I felt a tie, or link if you will, to Amy. I can't explain it but I did. Something about her caused my heart to flutter, my soul to jump, my mind to stutter. She was amazing!

She also must have enjoyed the kiss because she slowly started to kiss me back. I pulled away slowly and looked in her eyes as I rested my forehead against hers. Those big bright blue orbs... So amazing and so mesmerizing.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself, Amy. You will forgive me, right?" I smiled slightly as she nodded and then looked at her shocked as she kissed my cheek.

"Forgiven... But when I get older I want more..." I grinned as I noticed her blushing. So, so beautiful she was.

"I can do better... Amy, I want to help raise your child! I want to be the father of them! I don't want them to see as if they have no father! But, most of all, I don't want to see you struggle alone! Let me help you!" I had pulled and squeezed my eyes shut so I couldn't see her face. Everything I said was true; I wanted to help her with the child.

I felt a small hand press against my cheek and opened my eyes to see Amy had tears rolling down her face. Crap! Did I say something I shouldn't have? Maybe she doesn't want me. Maybe I'm the only one that felt the electricity and she was reacting on impulse? What do I do!?

"If you're willing to stay with us for as long as possible... Then I'm super happy..." I smiled in relief and felt the tears I was holding back over flow and roll down my cheeks. "There's just one problem... It's not a child but two... Scott, I'm having twins!"

I looked at her excited and bright face and grinned with her, hugging her to me tight. "I'll stay always and forever! I promise that, Amy!"

**James**

I watched the girl as she went on stage with, what looked like, her brother and friend. I had been watching her a while and I knew she knew because she had seen me watching. I smirked as she began to sing until I noticed something out of place when she danced. Her leg wasn't right, like it caused her great pain to do the dance steps she was doing.

I thought she would have stopped or come off stage because of it, and believe me I would have pouted. I mean, how can beat vampires, werewolves and elves joined together to make 'God's Saints'? No one, that's who, but this girl had so much determination it was interesting!

Also something about her was odd. She sung every song perfectly and other then her leg, her movements were so sure. I heard her name was Ivy when a strawberry blonde girl that looked pregnant was whispering a soft pray.

"_God... I stopped talking to you since I was twelve but I know your there. You have my mummy and have given me twins. At first I was mad and cursed you but now... I understand a bit better. I'm not the stupid fourteen year old I was, I'm a smart mummy now. I have one favour...Even if you don't forgive me; I want you to help Ivy get through this competition... It means so much to her. Her world could change with this and probably for the better._" With her pray, I could have cried. Too bad vampires cry blood and know how to hold back their emotions.

So I continued to watch as the girl, Ivy, continued to sing or dance or both! She was good and even I was beginning to be shocked. The notes she could hold, the moves she could dance! They were perfect!

I went to the stage's stairs as she made her way back. I want to congratulate her on a job well done until I saw her sway. I ran forward and caught her before she could hit the floor. She wasn't fully conscious, which is good. I didn't want her to notice the tips of my fangs poking at my bottom lip.

I started to walk fast and felt her three companions on my heels. Stopping in front of Ivy's dressing room I looked at them. "Go to my dressing room, there should be some cream. It's like a blue gel; it cools down whatever body part it touches and numbs it all the way. Don't even think of arguing! Just do it. You, Amy, right? Go get some bottled water and ice. You're Ivy's brother right? I want you to follow the strawberry girl...It's not safe for a girl to be pregnant and on a set at 'Angel's Voice Mid Fly' alone. Understand? I'll take care of Ivy until you get back."

I watched as they all left, honestly I had just sent the strawberry girl and the brother out because I felt the link between them. The other strawberry was sent because I needed the gel and I knew he wouldn't let me help Ivy if he stayed. I opened the door to her dressing room and placed her gently on the couch that was at the back of the room, near a curtained window. She looked so pain and her breathing was laboured. Nothing I could do would help her and I would rather die then give my blood to some strange girl that I know nothing about; Even if she catches my interest.

I turn and look at everything in the room. There's a stuffed elephant sitting on the shelf beside the mirror and that elephant look old but taken care of. A number of bottles were beside it and I couldn't help but smile at the different colours there were. I noticed a steel clipboard that normally belonged to McGrey's professional team and picked it up, looking at it curiously. Why was it in here? Ivy hadn't gotten one other wise she wouldn't be passed out; they would have given her a drug. I looked around a bit more and other then the door stopper, which was a rock with a pointed edge behind the door, the bottles and elephant, the dressing room looked like the one _'God's Saints'_ was given.

My attention was brought back to Ivy when I heard a soft noise. I thought it was her until I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the newer singers to become famous standing over Ivy with a knife above her heart.

My instinct kicked in fast and I flicked the steel clipboard at the knife holder, hitting him right in the neck, where it dug in and blood went everywhere. However, the guy didn't fall. Instead he charged at me, the knife ready to kill. By the smell of him, he was a Fair Folk, Fay, or Faerie, if you will. He wasn't going to go down without a fight and I think the steel clipboard lodged in his throat proved that. My hand snapped out and hit him in the wrist, a deadly snap following it and the knife flying across the room, sticking itself into the wall. However before I could knock his legs from under him, he delivered a blow to my skull and knocked me flat on my ass. One thing to know about Fair Folk: their almost as fast as a vampire, just a second short. But this is why I loved being a triple key.

Looking around I realise the only thing that's going to help me against this guy would be the freaking door stopper. Using my vampire speed I roll and got up, reaching for the door stopper. The idiot wouldn't see it coming. I felt arms wrap around my torso and lift me off my feet. A howl of pain escaped me before I actually felt the pain. The ass was trying to crush my ribs on me! My mind goes blank for the next few minutes but when I finely come up with something, the pain is gone and the door stopper is firmly gripped in my right hand.

I twist in the Fair Folk's arms, raise my right hand and bring it down on his skull, stunning him. As he releases me I knock his feet from under him and pin him down so my knees pinning his arms to the floor. I bring the rock down on the Fair Folk's head over and over again. My mind didn't care for anything but survival. _Survive...survive...survive...survive! _

I watched his face as I brought the rock down, denting his skull inch my inch. _Pain... Nothing... Unconscious... Dead... _

I knew he was dead, his heart wasn't beating. His mind wasn't ticking, he's organs had stopped with their working. Yet I kept going. Slowly my senses came back to me and I gave one final hit to his skull, the cracked it and some of his brain spilled on the floor. Blood was everywhere, the walls from when I raised the rock after the first hit, the floor from the Fair Folk's blood, every inch of the room was covered with purple/red blood.

I felt eyes on me and slowly looked toward the door. The strawberry blonde boy was standing there, watching in shock that soon turned to horror. _Shit! Not good! _

I thought that Strawberry would say something but instead he pushed past me and walked over to Ivy. To me, she looked like a goddess that had just finished a battle and fallen asleep in the blood of her victims. However it was obvious that's not what Strawberry was thinking. He was probably thinking that she was wounded or that she looked horrible instead of the innocent look she had when she came here. The purple/red blood of the Fair Folk seemed to suit her well and took away the innocent look; she looked like one of the Demon Children from the Pits.

"Keep her safe until I get back. I need to find out what the hell is happening. Idiot, he was."And with that I walked out, wondering what Ivy tasted like and how she screamed when having sex. Ah, the thoughts of that made me hard... I think I might kick Conner, Matt, Nick, John, Quill and Zac out of the dressing room. No way in hell was I going to jack off with the rest of _'God's Saints_' in the room...

I stopped short and looked at one of the girls from a girl band that had come to win the contest. Honestly they were shit and all of them were slutty, the lead singer more than the rest. I watched as an ash blonde, hazel eyed lead singer walked toward me, her hips swaying dangerously. Seriously? Was she trying to get raped on set?

"Hey there... What is a boy like you walking around alone?" Boy? Please! I'm over one hundred years old! I'm no fucking boy.

A smirk played on my lips at a sudden thought. Maybe I wouldn't have to jack off... I could show this bitch some beautiful positions that'll make her hurt later. "Hey yourself. You might want to be careful on who you sway those hips to... Perverted thoughts rise from that." I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me. "Since you seem to like what you're doing and what you wear," I tugged at her shirt, which just covered her breast, and slid one of my hands under her short mini skirt and squeezed her ass. "How about, you, me in my dressing room... Now."

I felt her lips press against mine and her tongue in my mouth, and while I responded, I wasn't really there. I was thinking about Ivy, what she looked like without her clothes on, presenting herself to me. Even begging me to touch her how I pleased. The thoughts were amazing and sent jolts down stairs. Pulling away from the bitch that was kissing me I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my dressing room. Kicking open the door, all convocations stopped and the guys looked at me. They most have gotten the hint after I pressed the slut against the wall and pressed my lips against hers because soon after I heard groaning and then the door closing.

It was time to have fun. And as I thought it, I didn't see the lead singer for what she was, but for who she wasn't; Ivy.

* * *

**Okay, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated but ít's one of the longest chapters I did for _'Contest Of Fame' _**

**Sadly it's going to be a while for the next chapter but I will get it done! You see, I'm going back home on Saturday and my laptop is broken for now, I've been using my pop's laptop! I've saved my chapters in a draft on my email and also on here so it should be done soon, I just need to get my hands on a laptop! It'll be easy (I hope!) ! **

**Songs: '_When She Cries_' by '_Britt Nicole_', '_Crazy Baby_' by '_Fantasy Project_', '_Who's Laughing Now?_' by '_Jessie J_', '_Die Another Day_' by '_Madonna_', '_Angel With A Shotgun_' by '_The Cab_', '_What You Want' by 'Evanescence_' and '_Misssing_' by '_Evanescence_' **

**I did have problems uploading this: Underlines, Bolds and Italics wouldn't fully show up *pouts* **

**Also! With the songs Ivy sings with Scott and Fred everytime there's a '~' It's the boys singing together. I have it at the begining and end of their lines! I should have put that at the beginning so I'm sorry if it confused you a little! **

**What did you all think of Scott's and Amy's kiss? Oh and what do you think of James?!**

**Unanwsered Questions:**

**What's the link between Scott and Amy!? What's a triple key that James says he is!? Will Ivy win the Contest!? All that in the next chapter: _'Confusion, Screams Of Pain, And A Nightmare Come True._' ! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**I love you all :D **

_**Magena Storm **_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 _**

** _Confusion, Screams Of Pain, And A Nightmare Come True. _**

My head hurts, my ears are ringing, my senses are utterly screwed and I feel like I have been hit by a truck. The last thing I recall is I was bowing after my turn on stage. I can't remember the crowd's reaction; I can't even remember how I got off stage...

Slowly I open my eyes and frown. It wasn't light but everything was a purple/red and looked wet. I couldn't feel my leg and I looked down to make sure it's still there. A small sigh escapes me as I see it is and slowly I begin to sit up. What the hell had happened?

_'You passed out, Ivy... The crowed was going wild; you walked off the stage and then passed out walking down the stairs. Are you okay? Is everything still working?' _

I nod my head and blink a few times. Purple/red liquid was the only thing I could see. "What...happened...?"

As I was about to look at the ground I felt firm familiar hands cover my eyes and a husky voice that truly belonged to Fred in my ear. "I don't think you should look around...more so down...There was a little fight between a stranger and James from '_God's Saints_' . I have no idea what happened in here but it's not pretty. How about... since you passed out we make a quick run to Maccas while we wait for the results?"

"Okay, but only because I'm really hungry and can go for a Big Mac with a Half and Half Frozen Drink!" I couldn't help but frown as a chuckle came from Fred. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...You eat like a horse but don't gain weight and I know you don't throw it all up."

A dark grin crosses my face before I place the puppy dog face on. "Oh..You find my hunger funny!?"

"No, no! Ivy, that's not what I meant!" Fred sounds frantic to explain and I couldn't help but slip up and laugh. "Hey, that's not nice!"

"I know but since I can't see it's revenge for me." I can't help the small giggles that escape me and the grin that's on my face.

"**_Miss Johnson, God's Saints, Pink Pumps, Miss Sage, Mr Thomson, and Devil's Army. Results are in. Please make your way to the stage and smile for the cameras!_**" I laughed as I heard loud sighs from everywhere and smiled brightly as Fred lead me out of the room.

Or at least I was, until I started stressing over the results. "Fred, what if I fail? What if I don't win!?"

"That's impossible, you have the voice of Angels, plural intended. There's no way you can lose! However, if there is a chance of it then you can always try again next year, they always bring back the ones with a super power voice like your own."

I look up at Fred in shock, sure I never heard him say that and it was touching but... If I didn't make this contest, I doubted I could make any.

We made our way on stage with everyone else and I was glad to see Scott and Amy waiting for us. They looked slightly mussed; Amy's hair was a little frizzy and she was blushing brightly. Scott wasn't as bad, though you could see he had gotten up to something. And both were holding hands too.. What had gone on that I missed?!

Fred must have noticed both of them holding hands because his body tensed up for a few minutes. He was just about to say something when Scott spoke up. "Hey, come on. We don't want to be the last group on stage, right, sis?"

As I nod I look up at Fred, who lets out a soft sigh and a nod of his own. Leaving Amy t the stairs to the stage we make our way up and stood beside '_God's Saints_'. We had to stand up there for over an hour thanks to James and one of the girls from '_Pink Pumps_'. I think her name was something like Cassandra or Juliet.. I don't, something elegant that made me want to be sick.

When they both decided to show up it looked like James had fucked whatever-her-name-was brain out, although that probably wouldn't be hard since she was an idiot anyway. Most of those on stage couldn't help but snicker at the look of disapproval that McGrey gave them. Obviously, My friends and I weren't the only ones who didn't like him; he looked like a zombie that had been tied to a chair and made to look like a cloud with bright red lips and blue eye shadow that went well past his eyebrows. His makeup artist needed to learn a thing or two because I think I might be sick right on the stage.

"Results are in! However, first I'd like to thank these talented people for coming to '_Angel's Voice Mid Fly_'! You all are so talented and those that don't get through and become the new stars of the world, we invite you to come up again next year! But please keep in mind that sometimes there is no winner at all! It all comes down to how well you preformed for the judges!" McGrey's voice was raspy and sounded like he had swallowed a toad. Was he sick or something?

A elegant women in a red sequin dress that exposed most of her back, a v dip that exposed most of her cleavage and a split that ran up to her hip showing the elastic to her crimson G-string. Honestly, I would say she was hot if the dress wasn't sitting at her upper thigh. I don't care who she is, I had a feeling she would want '_Pink Pumps_' to win.

"I shall be telling you the results we have come to. This is the first time in years that we have come to a tie." It seemed like forever as she looked us all over and spoke again. "The winners of '_Angel's Voice Mid Fly_' is... Miss Sage and God's Saints!"

Shouts and screams of joy came from '_God's Saints_' but the girl, Miss Sage, remand quiet. She looked sort of like a ghost. Her skin pale, her hair seemed to float around her like you plain white dress, she didn't have shoes on and her eyes her a creamy white. It was quiet odd but she looked stunning and beautiful.

I stared at the ground, tears threatening to show themselves. Slowly I turned and walked off stage, knowing Scott and Fred would follow me. Amy looked at me when I stepped of the stairs. Her eyes were watery and she touched my shoulder as I walked past. I want to go home...My heart hurts, my soul feels broken and my mind is nowhere.

The tears that had threatened to show themselves slowly vanished, leaving my eyes dull and empty. only to come back when Fred, Amy and Scott hugged my tightly. I cried hard and didn't care who saw. I tried hard and did my best, so why hadn't I won?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it felt unfamiliar. "You lacked some emotion. When we heard how you did in singing and dancing contest, we were pleased. They said it was like you glowed, that you were an Angel of music and beat. On that stage, you seemed to force your body to dance, we could tell, no matter how well you knew the moves and it came to you easy, you were struggling with your leg movement and because of that your voice was thrown of every now and then. Not enough to fully notice, which is why we are already getting complaint calls in, but enough to have a professional notice." I rubbed my eyes and looked up slowly, now noticing that the person who was talking to me was Jason Craig, best singer and dancer ever! May I also say, damn fucking hot! He was defiantly could make anyone have wet dreams or drool over him.

A small whimper escaped me and I stared at the ground. If he had noticed something that even I hadn't, then there would be a chance that I can never sing and dance at the same time again. My leg was utterly fucked. Two of the things I enjoyed most, especially together, were slowly being taken away. First dancing... will singing be next?

Probably sensing my loss of mental strength Jason moved his hand from my shoulder to my head and began to ruffle my hair. "I'd like to give you a chance, I'm sure if you ask God's Saints for a helping push they would, after I talk with them of course. Also, if you keep dancing with the leg it'll either snap again or strengthen up, take a chance and see what happens, okay?"

I peek up at him and nod just before he leaves, however inside I'm confused and hurt. Arms wrapped around my shoulders and when I looked over my shoulder I stare in horror. Amy and Scott are helping Fred of the ground, his right eye black with a bruised big enough to fit a fist, Toby's fist. I have no idea when or how they got here but it wasn't pretty.

Shifting around in the arms I see that Kyle is the one holding me, his arms getting tighter and tighter, threatening to chock me as they get closer and closer. Amy stayed behind Fred and Scott until Fred lunge at Kyle, only to be deflected by Claire and her famous heel-to-rib kick.

Toby was standing next to Claire, cracking his knuckles and getting ready until footsteps interrupted his plans. Struggling to turn I catch a glimpse of the last person I thought I'd see, James. There was chaos until a knife was flicked at Kyle. He caught it out of thin air, releasing me and giving me a chance to run for it. I'm so close until my hair is grabbed and pulled hard enough to make me fall. A screech of pain ran through me and out of my parted lips. I thought my scalp was being ripped right off my head.

Silence followed as I clawed at the muscular hand, my back arching with pain as a deep laugh rolls through the place. I caught sight of who had me and whimpered when I saw my father.

"Who the fuck are these guys!?" James looked from me to everyone else and just as Amy was going to say something, Claire butted in.

"Why, we Ivy and Scott's family. Oh, and you, Ivy, are in big trouble. Not telling us you entered a contest and not telling us where you were." Claire tasked as father's grip tightened, causing another screech to leave me. "You shouldn't have done that, dear sister."

Next I know I'm being dragged by my hair with Kyle, Toby and Claire skipping ahead of father. I clutched at father's wrist and struggled to pull myself closer to his hand so less pain was caused. I watched as Amy buried her face in Scott's chest while he just looked on in horror. Fred's hands were curled into tight fists as a look of anger and sadness took place on his face. James looked in shock but I know he would be pissed soon enough. I hadn't noticed until then but the rest of his band were standing a little way off watching in awe. Before I was dragged out the metal door with exit on it, I caught sight of Jason. His face was a shocked sadness and he went to help but stopped when I shook my head slightly. I didn't want any else hurt.

It was a few hours that I had to be trapped in the car with them, though knowing the worse was to come I dealt with it. And I had, until they dragged me out of the car.

I was now chained to the wall in the 'storage' room, or the spare room in which I had taken my first beating. My body ached from the brutal hits it had taken when I was dragged through the house into here but overall, my head hurt and I was worried about it.

Not able to take anymore of the silence due to the fact that nobody but I was here, I closed my eyes and thought of happier times.

_"Ivy! Come outside and play in the garden with us! Fred needs help planting the posies and I'm trying to stop Amy from planting the weeds!" Laughter rung up after that and I ran to the gap in the fence. I didn't know how but Mary Ann had always sensed my presence, even when I didn't want her to. _

_Skipping over to Fred, I pat him on the head. "Silly, Freddie, you're planting them wrong. Do it like this!" Gently I placed the small flower into the hole. After that I got my hands really dirty by burying one hand with the plant to hold it in place until I put more soil around it. "See?" _

_"Thank you, Ivy." I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Fred, a look of wonder one his face. It was then that I felt happy. _

_Or so I thought. _

I open my eyes fast not wanting to think of what had happened next. I had good and happy memories, but all of them had been ruined in some way.

My head snaps up and to the right as the door slowly begins to open, causing a jolt of pain to run down my neck. It's time, I'm going to be in severe pain and there's nothing I can do without a fighting chance and even then I'm weak, unable to find a reason to fight back that'll hold.

My body jerks with surprise when Kyle walks in, normally he is with Claire, not now though. "You must have questions...and since I'm tired of the game they play I'll answer. However, I have a condition." Kyle looks me died in the eyes, his murky blonde/brown hair covers his face as it falls past his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his trademark bandana today, which was odd. "I can't deal with watching or living with them anymore. I have no life of my own and I'm tired of seeing blood. Ivy, take me to Scott and get me out of here!"

I look away, unable to look at my older brother with the answer he wants. There's no way I can help him, not after the pain he's caused me...but he's my brother...

_Child, my dear child. I am unable to help you on this one...You've always loved your family even when they haven't you, but you have also hated them for what they have done. I didn't see this one coming, great angel, and even if I did, I believe it's your choice, not mine. The future is always different from just one step forward._

Closing my eyes, I listen to Mary Ann's words again, until some triggers a thought. One step forward means two steps back, but nothing happens without going forward or backward, sometimes even both; I know that much. Thinking through it now, I wanted to step backward, but I'm not sure that was the right thing to do.

"Listen, you probably need to think, Ivy. Call me when you're in need and say you agree. Understand?" Kyle was gone before I could reply, and I was left in the loneliness and horror of my emotions.

It wasn't even five minutes before the door swung open, banging against the wall. Toby and my father walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Toby had a smug look on his face while my father was smirking. This wasn't going to be fun. Where was mother and Claire?

"Still hoping mum will save you? Oh and Claire to? Get it through your tiny worthless brain! They disdain you! Hate your very existence! They don't want you in their lives and wish you were never born or drowned at birth. You shouldn't even be alive." Toby glares at me while my father slowly undoes his belt.

Fear and horror ran through my blood, filling my veins and holding my muscles in place. I open my mouth to scream but before a sound can pass my lips a gag is in my mouth. I feel like a pig, place on a platter with an apple in its mouth in front of tigers.

The belt was folded so the ends were together and the next I know I'm being belted into. Small whimpers of pain escape past the gag and my eyes water with the pain. My fear and horror grows as both males start to undo their pants. Kyle's words come back to me and I try to screech around the gag, try to tell him I agree, but it's muffled and I doubt he could hear me.

I force my head up and look at the ceiling as tears run their track down my cheeks. Small whimpers start rising their heads again, making father and Toby laugh darkly. I feel big hands crawler over my flesh, ripping at my clothes and scratching my skin, causing me to let out a muffled screech.

I jerk when one of them dig their nails so deep into my hips that I can feel it against my bones. Suddenly the door slams open and five wolves lunge into the room and at my brother and father. I squeeze my eyes shut, sure I've gone crazy though with the howling, growling and screams of pain, I'm not so sure. My nightmares were coming to life and I know any minute now I was going to be the one screaming.

A howl so loud I wanted to scream in fear sounded through the room, making me tremble and my mind blur. I squeezed my eyes closed as another howl sounds closer to me followed by growling and snarling. My body went limp and my vision was swimming when I opened them, seeing Kyle in the middle of the wolves, naked and walking toward me covered in blood. I didn't dare look at the ground and see what have become of father and Toby.

Blood slowly slides down his chest as Kyle walks closer to me, taking the gag off and lifting my head up so I look at his eyes. "You're agreeing, right?"

I nod slightly before my breathing picks up in panic as I catch a glimpse of a grey wolf with a black ear and bright crimson eyes coming closer to me, snarling loudly. The wolf from one of my nightmares flash through my eyes, the image of a wolf with crimson eyes lunging at me. No, not me, my throat.

Kyle was looking at me sorrowfully and didn't make a move to stop the wolf, in fact he stepped back and gave it room! A scream lodged itself in my throat as the crimson eyed wolf lunges, my body jerks slightly and my mind blackens, leaving me to float in the horror of my nightmares as I pass out.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful followers! **

**I know; short chapter, I'M SORRY! I had writers block and that's all I got so far. It's going to be hard posting. Schools on again and there are a lot of things need to be done! Also I'm sorry for spelling mistakes!**

***bounces around happily* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also since I'm insane (As said on my profile!) I talk to the characters in my head a lot (sometimes even aloud . .)! SO anyway I had a message from James. **

**He says: **

**_If you think the last chapter was bad with my need for sexual attention and playing pretend so I think it's Ivy then you've seen nothing yet! This person *points to Magena* is evil and can be very perverted when needed! _**

**T_T ...No comment from me... **

**So I'll update when I can! Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Chu! ^_- **

**Love you all, **

**_Magena Storm_  
**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hi Guys, **

**Sorry for another Author Note :( I wish I didn't have to use this but...I'm an idiot :'( **

**I had a question for you all so please help or I can NOT update. I need to know If I've written what the characters look like, more so Ivy!**

**I'm sick right now, and am having trouble remembering things, I'd be greatly happy if one of you can help... **

**Thank you, guys. I'll update when I can...I hope... **

**Love, **

**Magena **


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Making New Friends, Being Kidnapped, And Seeing A New World **_

**Kyle **

I watch as Black-Ear, also known as Zac in human form, lunges at Ivy. Her body went limp when he was close to her, his claws just pricking the skin on her chest and stomach before he positioned his paws and slid off her, not leaving another mark, only smearing the blood that was from her wounds and Black-Ear's paws. Odd, how she looked so terrified when he had lunged.

I looked down as fur brushes my leg and see one of the females, out of two, looking at me through narrowed eyes. Her fur was deep chocolate and her eyes were pitch black. "Don't look at me like that, Tiny-Fang. I know what I'm doing, I'm not stupid."

Tiny-Fang snorted softly, her way of saying 'Yeah, right.', as she padded out of the room and searched the house. For what? I have no idea. Toby looked dead, though his heart was still beating, and dad, well he was dead for sure. He wouldn't even be coming back as a Zombie.

"Okay guys! Let's fall out. I don't want to be here when the police come. Muddy-Paw!" A wolf with a coat the colour of mud, with flicks of cream around her eyes and paws as white as snow padded up to me, crimson liquid covering her face and making her pale grey eyes stand out. "Did you, Tiger-Pelt, Fire-Tail and Scar-Eye deal with Claire and mum?"

Muddy-Paw gave a small nod as she pushed her head against my leg in a yes. I give a nod and break the metal cuffs that dig into Ivy's wrist, catching her as the chains go slack and she falls forward. Anger flares in me as my hands slowly search her, testing the wounds and tender flesh. They were deep and she'd be dead soon if we didn't get help for her fast.

"Move it fast! We'll head to Alpha, he'll be able to fix her up." A grimace crosses my face and I mutter. "Even if I want you dead. He wants you alive to place you in a war. I can't win." Roughly I throw Ivy over my shoulder and jog out of the room, following the small pack I had brought to help me get Ivy away.

A thought occurs to me and I skid to a stop. "Muddy-Paw, Fire-Tail, Black-Ear! Go get her fucking friends and my other brother so they don't freak out and call the police. Drag them to the Alpha if you must. Just do it!" All three wolves let out small yapping sounds before running off in search of Ivy's stupid friends and my goody-two-shoes brother, howls following their wake.

I run, just managing to keep up with Tiny-Fang, Scar-Eye and Tiger-Pelt, none of the slowly down to check if I was alright. I saw it coming, they were mad at me and knew I planned something bad for their keep sake. They didn't want harm to come to her but they didn't like her to much either, they were ruthless.

Everything was falling into my hands and this was going to be fun.

**Angelica **

Muddy-Paw this and Muddy-Paw that! That's all I ever heard. Alpha never treated me as bad as Talon-Tooth, Kyle, tried to. Sure, Alpha treated me tough but still had the sense to respect the fact that I was blind. Talon-Tooth, he sent me out looking for people I've never smelt or heard before!

"_Will you shut up with your yabbering! You're blind but you comment on everything! It's fucking annoying!_" Black-Ear snarled and ran closer to me, causing me to stubble and trip over slightly before regaining my balance and snapping at him.

"_Black-Ear, leave Muddy-Paw alone. There's a reason Alpha likes Muddy-Paw so much; He can hear everything that she thinks, hears and smells. Where with us he can only hear, see, and smell._" Deep chuckles that are neither human nor wolf echo around me as I hear the snapping of the jaws, their thoughts continuing to taunt me.

See, we could hear each other when we sent messages mentally, which meant a lot of evil plotting against Alpha. I was different though, I couldn't hide my thoughts so the whole pack, and others, heard most of the stuff that I was thinking. Alpha called me 'The Link Between Packs' but I don't really understand what he means. Another thing to know about me; I never remember anything from when I was in wolf form, which lead to plotting against me and Alpha. You hit me, you hit Alpha; two birds with one stone as they say.

"_**Muddy-Paw! Move to the left!**_" The thought hit me so hard I fall. I thought I had stopped until something slammed against my head, then I realize I'm still falling, tumble in fact. It hurt as my limbs hit rocks and trees but I took it easier in this form then I would have my other form.

A small cry escapes me as my body smashes into a boulder, cracking my ribs with a sickening snap and almost my back. My muzzle opens in a silent cry that won't come as I lay on my back at the edge of the pointed boulder. I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head as I roll completely of the edge, tumbling into darkness.

**Ivy**

My body. The first thing I think of is my body and wonder how much damage it took. That was until I felt myself being swung around. Panic kicked in fast and I scramble and wriggle around causing grunts to escape my carrier. I smelt wet dog with a wild twist to it and panicked even more. By now I had wriggled down far enough that when I kicked out, my carrier gasped and feel to his knees; I had hit home.

Thudding softly I hit the forest floor and sprint forward before opening my eyes. Being small meant I was a shuttle, sometimes I even beat the tallest people in races. I throw myself down a steep ridge, jumping from one patch of bounded earth to another, thankful to my Geography teacher who had taught us how to tell the difference between soils.

That's when I saw it. A small ball of fur tumbling down the ridge and up to a giant boulder. The snaps echoed and a small whimper left my lips as I watched the poor creature. My body jumped into action without my approval and it through me off the good soil. I felt like I was flying, like giants wings had sprouted from my back. But not only that, I felt powerful. Different parts off me hurt and when I reached in front of me and saw my hands coated with purple flames, I panic, again!

The feeling of having wings vanished and I tumbled after the creature. I fought the urge to pass out and wish I had when I land face first into the hard packed earth. I shake as my arms work past there limit to lift me up and slowly I crawl closer to the creature, a spark of fear came when I realized it was a wolf.

_Ivy, do not judge a book by its cover. Though I can't reveal the future to you, I can lead you. Go to her...Help her and see where it'll get you. _

With no idea what Mary Ann was meaning, I had to put all my fear into a jar and pushed myself forward so I was beside the wolf. Up close, the small ball of brown fur I had seen was much different. Her coat was a mud colour and contrasted with her pure, snow paws. Crimson covered her face and a small whimper runs through my body, only to calm slightly when I notice it's too dry to be hers. Though I couldn't make out anything else on her face other then the blood, I did notice she was small and with her mouth a gap, I could make out her sharp teeth, white and baby like...This wolf was probably just getting out of pup hood!

My head snaps around to see if mamma wolf is here but all my eyes catch are trees, boulders, and one side of a circular ridge, a ridge we couldn't get back up easily. Looking out the corner of my eyes, I was happy to catch a glimpse of her chest rising, though it looked out of shape and pain full since her breaths were laboured.

Not knowing what else to do, I open my mouth slowly as I run my fingers through her soft fur, avoiding the spots that looked painful.

"_Close your eyes,_  
_as you lay on the earth,_  
_before your run. You're a powerful predator,_  
_Graceful on your feet,_  
_Unable to let your prey live._  
_Don't let mother nature take you away,_  
_Fight to stay,_  
_The forest calls to you and your soul,_  
_It is the beat of your heart,_  
_It's everything you are! Deep down you care for those you hunt,_  
_And wish it could different. Open your eyes,_  
_As my hand touches you,_  
_Feel the heat of my life! You're a powerful predator,_  
_Graceful on your feet,_  
_Unable to let your prey live._  
_Don't let mother nature take you away,_  
_Fight to stay,_  
_The forest calls to you and your soul,_  
_It is the beat of your heart,_  
_It's everything you are!_"

My voice stops as howling erupts from above and I look up fast, my hand tightening in the she-wolf's fur. A big wolf stared at me, so beautiful I couldn't come up with a way to describe him. No matter his beauty, my panic flared as he slowly makes his way down the ridge, allowing seven other wolves to step forward and watch while he did.

I don't know what to do and look at the ridge around us again. There was no way up for an injured wolf and a small weak human to get out. The wolf climbing down must of realized what I was thinking of because with a soft snort he picked up his pace as he swiftly climbed down.

Slowly I slid my hands under the she-wolf, hoping that I wasn't hurting her too much as I lifted her up, resolving to lifting more with my legs then my arms. She was heavier then I had thought. A deathly howl raised from the wolves and the wolf climbing down gave a sharp bark, shutting them up. Alpha...The wolf was an Alpha, or something high ranked.

Carefully I placed the she-wolf down beside a boulder and crouched in front of her, unwilling to find out if the wolf is her friend or foe. I look around for a weapon, spotting a stick not too far away. As I reach for it a snarl sounds in front of me and a paw is heavily placed over the stick, snapping it.

I jump back and crouch in front of the she-wolf. Why? I still hadn't figured out... maybe because she kind of reminded me of myself, in a weird sense. The Alpha growls and steps closer to me until we're nose to nose, frankly I'm too scared to move but I now if I tried I could.

He snorts, his breathe assaulting my nose and attacking small bits of my hair. Quickly I look away and gasp softly as the wolf presses his muzzle against the nape of my neck. His wet nose grazed across my skin as he took deep breathes before realising them, making goose bumps rise all over me. He slowly licks my neck, causing me to whimper and jerk slightly, before he circles around me to the she-wolf.

I remanded planted to the earth, unable to breathe. I was going crazy...There was no way the wolf would have just licked my neck and walk around me...No way... Without out a thought the earth came closer to me and I was out like a light before my head hit the ground.

•••

Warmth coated my body as my daze lifted, it wasn't until the warmth moved that I realized it was a body. My eyes flew open and I fling myself back, wincing when I knock over a clay pot. Immediately, the body that was beside sat up and snap his head around before his unhuman eyes flicked between me and the pot.

"It's good to see you awake...Though knocking over my pot without straightening it wasn't nice." Slowly he stood up, facing away from me. Without the fur blankets that were covering him before he looked smaller, child like. As if knowing what I thought he smiled and looked over his shoulder as I tried to keep my eyes turned away since he was completely naked. "My body is...stuck. I look young, huh? My body is only six but this," He pointed to his head, the smile growing. "Is much more mature... It's amazing how much I have seen even though I look like nothing."

Nothing? Well, he was right there but something about him was odd, more so his eyes. Those unhuman eyes that I've seen from somewhere else. I shake my head slightly and peek around me. Obviously I wasn't the only one tired, the young boy and me were only on the edge, behind him slept seven other beings, Kyle among them. Seeing Kyle scared me and I looked around fast to see...well, I wasn't sure until words left my mouth. "Where's the she-wolf!?"

"She-wolf? OH! You mean the wolf you carelessly jumped off the ridge for?" A scowled showed up on his face as he grabs my arm and pulls, or more like pushes me out of, what now looks like, a cave mixed with an Indian tepee. "You need not fret about her, she'll heal up as good as new soon, though it did pain her...in more ways than one. Anyway, I want you to do something for me, and I'm kidnapping you and three of your companions. There's a small cave room behind the main one, which is the one we walked out of. Normally it's mine but I don't trust the other wol-" He cuts short and shakes his head fast. "I don't fully trust the others when it comes to you."

"You're what!? Why are you kidnapping us!? Who are you!?" He grabs my wrist and twist so I fall to my knees, his face twisting into a dark expression as he whispers.

"I'm kidnapping you and your three companions. I'm kidnapping you all so they stay quiet and I can use them as a bargain chip. I want you to do as I say." A whimper passes my lip and his grip loosens, his face untwisting and his voice sounding young instead of demon-like. "Right now you'll need to bathe! There's a hot spring over here, you can use that!" I try not to go but don't really have a choice, he is practically dragging me. "We can bathe together...You're age, you look to be twelve but with slight curves and breast. How old are you really, Ivy?"

"Sixteen." I stop when he lets go of my wrist but instead of bolting I look in wonder. The hot spring looked so beautiful. In was inside a cave that looked like a bowl cut in half. Steam rises up into the air and swirls around. "Oh, my...It's...beautiful...!"

He laughed and smiles brightly up at me. "I hoped you would like it! Start undressing, I won't look!" I watch as he turns around, still not sure why I start undressing. It's like he has influence over me and I'm useless to fight against it.

Soon I'm completely naked and hurry to slid into the bubbling hot water, away from the cold nipping air. I sink under the water, wetting my short hair before rising with a sigh and moving deeper into the water until my shoulders are covered. That is when the young boy turns around and dives into the water, appearing in front of me with dripping wet hair. "Everyone calls me Alpha."

I raise an eyebrow and smile. "But your real name is?" Slowly I sit on a small ledge under the water and wait for an answer only to feel bad as he ducks his head after his eyes went wide and watery.

"Don't tell anyone..." he moves forward and sits in my laps with his legs on either side of mine. I feel his breathe against my ear and can't help the goose-bumps that crawl across my skin. "My name is Andrew and even if my body is stuck, I'm meant to be seventeen next week."

I'm about to reply when his head snaps up and howls rise from the distance, getting closer and closer. "Ivy, hold your breath!" Quickly I take a deep breath, and just in time to since he forced my head under the water, causing me to sleep of the ledge and cling to his hand.

The hot water burns my skin and I close my eyes and pray for air as I struggle slightly under the water, but I feel like a baby under his hand, unable to get away and destined to drown in the bubbling heat. Everything goes black after a while, but I keep my mouth shut until I'm aware of nothing.

I dyed.

**Andrew **

I watched as she risked her life over and over. However the most beautiful time was when she jumped off the ridge, risking her life for a member of my pack. I had watched it through Angelica's eyes, even though she wasn't with it. It wasn't perfect since she's blind but it was enough since I pushed my soul in with hers.

I had watched as Ivy sprouted wings of a barn owl but much bigger; They could engulf three people, not including herself. I saw her hands glow before bursting into brilliant lilac flames. Her nails had grown sharp and her eyes white. I'd watched in fascination as she grow a fox tail and her ears changed to those of wolves. Her skin went pale like porcelain and her lips changed to an ice blue.

I knew there were other changes, but due to Angelica's condition I couldn't concentrate. I was going to tell her now what she had looked like when I heard howls. I got her to take a breath and slid off her as I pushed her head under the water. At first she was calm but then she fought for a while. I could feel her going slick under my grip but I couldn't do anything. The patrol returned and I waited for them to come to me.

After ten minutes I heard a yapping sound and sighed. They weren't coming to report what happened just yet. I let go of Ivy but she only floated to the surface. Panic took over and I dragged her out of the hot spring, whimpering loudly when I turned her onto her back. She was covered in small blisters from the heat, normally it wouldn't happen but she had been held in place. I howled loudly, letting my wolf side slip for a minute and seconds later feet and pads were thudding toward us.

"What happened?" Angelica limped behind everyone, holding her side.

A snarl rises and I glare at her. "Go rest, Angelica! I can't have you out longer than necessary!" I wince as she gives me a heart broken look before turning and leaping back inside the den.

"What happened?" One of the wolves, Scar-Eye, changed back into his human form, not worrying he was naked.

Most of the time everyone looked down at him since he had joined a band with three other species. I believed they called themselves 'God's Saints'. His pitch black hair covered his eyes and the scar that ran down his right eye and left temple. His tan skin stood out against the steam. Normally he'd be nervous but he was our medic in times like these and was fast to act if I found the injured person valuable.

"I heard howling and reacted fast without thinking. I thought the patrol was coming to the tubs and told her to hold her breathe under the water...I held her under too long..." A wince escapes me as he glares at me.

"You should have known better! I told how hot it is under the water! You are both lucky she wasn't any deeper due to her height! SHE WOULD HAVE ROSTED, ALPHA!" Snarls grew around the members that were here and I howl in frustration.

"I KNOW! Now please, Beck! Please heal her..." He gives a small nod and I watch with everyone else as he picks Ivy up and walks back to the cave with her.

** Ivy**

It's painful. My whole body hurts but my lungs...God my lungs are killing me, it hurts with every breathe. Without a thought my eyes flutter open and I see wolves. A scream rises in my throat but stops as my lungs protest, making a choked sound escape me.

The wolves slowly vanishes, their faces blurring into one man with a slight panicked expression and long hair. "Miss Ivy? Miss Ivy, are you okay? Damn it, Alpha is going to kill me if you aren't!"

I nod slightly and whisper in a pained voice. "My lungs... so...sore..." A groan passed my lips and I roll onto my side. "Who...?"

Everything was going black and I just barely heard the man's next words. "We've met. Your boyfriend, I think, had a go at me for James running late. Drugs are taking effect again. I'll see you soon."

My world died away.

**Andrew **

I was pacing until I heard Scar-Eye talk. I listened and jumped into his mind before pulling away and walking into a small cave in the big one. It's the one she was meant to sleep in with her friends."How is she?"

"She fine...Though...as much as the others don't want it happening, I don't want her to know my wolf name. It's like I'm being drawn to tell her my real name, Alpha. Not even you know my real name." Stress coated his face and I realize I'm not the only one panicking about this.

"Maybe it is time you do tell me." As he opens his mouth there is a soft howl and I know they managed to get Ivy's friends and can't bring them any deeper into the woods, meaning it was time to play a tricksters game.

After tugging on a small pair of shorts from the corner of the cave I begin to leave but stop at the entrance as Scar-Eye clears his throat.

"Liam...Alpha, my name is Liam." His voice is soft and trembles with slight fear.

"Liam..." A smile made its way to my tiny lips as I look over my shoulder cheekily. "Didn't think you were a Liam, Liam. It's nice to know your name... Thank you." I skip out the cave, my body having a mind of its own and tapping into my childness.

I have no idea why I got stuck. All I know is that when I was younger I was ill. By the time I was four I was in so much pain I couldn't move. Before I had been in and out of hospital, after I practically moved into the hospital. When I was five, I had a fit when I was with other kids. My body and jerked in all directions and I was told by the oldest boy there that I had screamed as if I was being ripped apart. When I was six, my first attack happened. It had taken a year to get the doctors to let me play with the other kids. I had ruined it when I bite a girl and tried to rip her apart. The girl happened to be Angelica when she was five. I had turned her. My first attack and my first pack member. At seven I had another fit and Angelica was with me. She watched in horror, unable to escape from her bed as I screamed and cried with pain as my body took shape of a wolf. I turned back by force and ever since I was stuck. I'm told by other Alphas that it's because I was a young shifter and shifted to early. I couldn't give a care anymore. Though, when I think back, Angelica had been there when all this happened.. I had a thought years ago that she was the trigger but we can't be sure...

**Amy **

I'm scared and stressed. We had been hurtled into the woods by wolves. I can't remember why we didn't run inside but we didn't. Now we are far enough into the woods that they could kill us and no one would know.

I knew I was hyperventilating I think everyone knew because Scott and Fred made sure to keep the wolves at bay while I stood between them. My uncontrolled breathing stops when a scream echoes through the woods. Something told me it was a child, a child endangered without anyone to protect him or her.

Moving fast as I could with my baby bump and without a second thought I push through the circle of wolves and toward the scream. I've heard of this happening; Mother's move without thinking to protect a child, even if it's not theirs. This child wasn't mine but my mother instincts, though young, had kicked into hyper drive.

When I got to the scream, a seven year old child was standing there with a wolf flanking him. I go to grab his arm but someone's hands hold me back and I look up to see Scott holding me back and Fred behind him.

"Don't move. Something isn't right, Amy." I see worry laced in Scott's eyes and can't help but nod in agreement before whimpering when I notice the other wolves coming toward us.

"I'm Alpha. This is my pack and we are going to show you the world behind this one. The true meaning to why people are famous and why they go missing or die. Also, come with us. We have Ivy." My head snaps to the little boy, Alpha, and then the Scott and Fred. Both send glares at Alpha before each grab my hands and he starts to lead us away.

* * *

**HI! *waves* **

**Sorry late update ya'll :( Anyway, what did you think?! **

**The only song mentioned..Doesn't have a title *smiles sheepishly* I made it up myself... **

**I'll update when I can!**

**Also, who should I write with next? James? Ivy? Fred? Liam? Andrew? Toby? Jason maybe?**

**Review pretty please!**

**Love, **

**Magena **


End file.
